The UCLA CFAR Developmental Core provides seed funding for innovative research projects as well as training for submission and review of NIH- style applications. These grants, which allow investigators to obtain the preliminary data they need to support R01 applications or program projects, are an increasingly important aspect of the UCLA CFAR's overall activities as other sources of potential funding, including federal sources, have reduced their allocations. New and junior investigators, in particular, require support in order to establish a productive scientific career. Collaborative research projects are especially encouraged by our CFAR, to bring about the fruitful juxtaposition of techniques, ideas, and concepts from different labs and disciplines. The Specific Aims for the Developmental Core are: 1. To provide a mechanism for rapid review and concise application of high-quality, innovative research projects. 2. To develop RFAs for seed funding of promising projects in important and timely areas of AIDS research. 3. To develop RFAs to support and mentor investigators at the level of graduate, post-graduate,